Respond Like A Man
by The Quattro
Summary: ASHES TO ASHES: Gene is left to look after baby Sam. On his own. For four days. Can the Gene Genie cope?
1. Prologue

_Hello. My god, its been a while. Exams and all that :D _

_This is a thing that I came up with when I wrote the first chapter of Sams Misadventures (to put it shortly). Gene is left to look after Sam for four days on his own while Alex is at a conference thing._

**_Unfortunatly, I own nothing (except baby Sam yays!). It all belongs to Kudos and the BBC and so on and so forth._**

* * *

"You can't!"

"I can, I will, and if you've noticed, I already have."

"But..." Gene was lost for words, something that was becoming a worryingly frequent occurrence. He followed Alex through their flat, holding baby Sam at arm's length. Sam just dangled happily, a slight dribble running down his chin. Alex noticed and proceeded to wipe it off, smiling to Gene.

"Look, I'll only be gone 4 days. There is enough baby food to last Sam a year in that cupboard..."

"What? Why?" Gene cut off.

"Because you keep getting a bit over exited when you go shopping alone, and buy damn near the whole shelf!"

"...oh."

"Anyway, I've left the number of the hotel on the fridge, and Ray, Chris and Shaz are always happy to help. Now, If I don't go now, I doubt I ever will."

"Then don't!"

"Gene, I need to. It's a conference and I am representing you and the rest of CID. OK? I love you, and I'll call as soon as I get there. Promise." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then took Sam from him, holding him tight.

"Oh, mummy loves you Sammy, and I'll be back soon, K? You be good for your dad now." Alex kissed his head, and the boy responded with a giggle. Handing him reluctantly back to Gene, she gave them both one last hug before she walked out to the taxi waiting for her, almost in tears. Gene stood and watched, clinging to Sam as it he was the only thing he had left in the world.


	2. Late Night Angst Trips in the Park

_Updates! WOO! This one is quite angsty so be warned. Gene takes Sam out, and talks about his family life when he was kid. Now, I can't remember if Gene says his brothers name, but i have this odd feeling it was Robert. If he did, and its not, please tell me. If he didn't...well from here on in he shall be known as Robert. _

_**THNKS TO xxxdcixxx AND Emzi.x FOR THE EDIT. :D**_

* * *

The sound of Sam crying woke Gene from his deep sleep. Groaning, he rolled over, reaching out to the space beside him. "Alex...Alex...BOLLY!"

Her absence made his eyes shoot open. It was then that he realised why he lay alone. "Shit." Sam continued to cry through in the other room. Gene sighed and got up. "I'm comin', I'm comin' kid. God, yer as impatient as yer mother you are."

Picking the child up, he began to pace the room, desperately hoping it would calm him down. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Gene glanced at the clock on the table beside him. It read "02:14". (Near enough) Quarter past two in the morning. He was going to be knackered by half 12 at this rate. Suddenly, inspiration struck. Holding Sam up to face him, he grinned. "Right, if this don't make ye stop, I'll lick Uncle Raymoundo's feet every day for a month."

* * *

The outside air nipped Gene cheeks as he when to close the door behind them. Sam was still whimpering in his arms. He was only carrying him because he absolutely refused to use a pram. Mainly as he couldn't put it up.

There were no cars on the road, and no-one out walking their dogs. Mind you, who would be out at this time in the morning? They made their way down the path and passed the beloved Quattro. He smiled as they passed it, and even Sam seemed to be comforted by the striking car. At least he had stopped shivering, but was now clinging to Gene's jacket as though his life depended on it; face all scrunched up in concentration. He looked adorable in his tiny puffy jacket, even Gene had to admit.

* * *

Just like the streets outside its gates, the park was deserted. Gene sat down on the nearest bench, Sam still clinging to his jacket. The walk seemed to have calmed his son down immensely, like he knew it would. 'Thank God for that' he though. He wasn't quite sure if he could handle the taste of Ray's feet for a whole month.

"Me mam used to do this when I wis a kid." Gene said, talking to no-one in particular, but it was half said to Sam. "When me and Stu were kids (Stu's me brother by the way. Gone now), if we had nightmares, she'd take us out ti' the park, sit us on a bench and talk to us. Some o' me best memories were out there. It was an escape from dad. I'm just glad 'e aint alive now. Mam is, though. Haven't seen 'er since we move 'ere. You'd like 'er. She's a tiny woman, bout half me size. 'Ow she ended up wi' a bas-" He cut himself short, remembering who was snuggled in his lap. "...wi' an evil coward such as me dad, I'll never get me 'ead round." He sighed, then flinched as he recalled the sharp, sudden pain of the regular beatings. It only made him hold Sam (who was now fast asleep) closer. "C'mon Sammy, let's get you 'ome. Ruddy cold out here."


	3. The day I met the Super Intendent

_Sorty for the dely. was having trouble deciding what to do. Thanks to Emzi.x. for looking over it for me :D_

_Gary Henderson, Sam Singleton and Levi Mckim are all guys at my school. Andrew Legget is my Grandpa. Love you all :D_

* * *

It was almost half 11 before Gene woke up again. This time it was the telephone that disturbed him. Grunting as he forced himself over to the table beside him, he picked up the receiver. "'ello?"

"Gene?"

"Bolly!" Gene was so glad to hear his wife's voice that he brightened up immediately. "You ok?"

"Not bad. Got here in one piece anyway. You?"

"Tired. 'Ave to gerrup whenever 'e wants summit. So what have you bin up to? Anyone interesting there?"

"Just people from other Divisions. Most have the whole team though."

"Like who?"

"C Division in Liverpool..."

"Isn't that DCI Henderson? Gary, I think."

"Yeah, he's here, with DC Singleton-"

"Ah, young Sam. DC Div."

"-and DS McKim"

"I remember him too. Levi. We all went to the same tech."

"Really?" Alex yawned.

"Am I boring you, or have you been having wild party's up there?"

"Neither. Stupid bloody conference went on for 8 hours longer than expected. And we still have 3 to go!"

"Well, you should be gettin' some sleep, Bolls, not talkin' ti me."

"Fine. Speak to you later. Love you."

"Love you to Alex." Gene smiled and hung up. Glancing at the clock beside him, he figured he'd best get himself and Sam ready.

* * *

"Mornin' Viv." Gene nodded as he walked past the Desk Sergeant.

"Mornin' Guv. Sam." Viv nodded back and smiled to the baby. Everyone was quite used to having Sam in the department. As neither Gene nor Alex could stay at home, they took it in turns to do desk duty so that someone was always there. Sometimes even Ray, Chris and Shaz took a turn.

* * *

"You know, as much as I love your mother, she is a dozy cow. She doesn't even tell me where she puts you stupid little baby seat thing that you swing in. So I'm sorry, I don't know where it is. You'll have to make do with me desk." Gene was talking to Sam, even though the child probably couldn't understand him. He just sat on the desk and let his dad play with his arms; moving them up and down, back and forth, and round in circles. Suddenly, Gene was dying for a piss. He burst through his office doors in his usual superior manor. Ray was the only one to look up, being the only person in the room who was awake. Sam laughed and clapped his hands delightedly. Ray grinned and got up, taking Sam from Gene. "Sammy!" Ray hugged his godson and sat back down. Gene promptly made a swift exit to the loo.

5 minutes later, possibly the worst thing that could've happened did. Super Intendent Legget walked through the doors. And Gene was nowhere to be seen. Everyone instantly stood up in attention, Ray still holding Sam, who remained oblivious to the whole situation. SI Legget wandered casually over 

to Ray, and the 10 month old baby dangling happily under the DS' arm. Ray was holding Sams arm up in a mock salute. Legget raised an eyebrow.

"Yours, Carling?"

"No, Sir. Me godkid."

"Where's his parents?" Legget bent down to get a look at Sam. He did look slightly familiar.

"Well, 'is mums on a course and 'is dads on the can."

Just then, Gene came back through. Sam caught sight of his dad and made that language of funny noises and random words children of that age tend to speak, reaching out his stubby arms to reach his father. Gene noticed, nervously smiling as he took back his son, and gently blowing a raspberry on his cheek, which made Sam giggle more. "Ah, Super Intendent Legget, how very kind of you to grace us with your presence. What can we do for you?" His voice dripped in sarcasm. He was pretty sure by the way he was looking at him interact with his son that no-one had told him about himself and Alex.

Legget shrugged. "I'm just wandering around. Is he yours? I mean, are you even married." He gestured to where the ring on Genes left hand should have been, but wasn't. He and Alex both took it off for obvious reasons at work.

"Course. I'm nothing if not honourable Sir."

"Who's the kids mum?"

"The kids name is Sam..." Gene wasn't exactly sure how to put it that Sam's mum was Alex.

"Woah, don't tell me, let me guess. Do I know her?"

Gene groaned. "Yes."

"Does she work here?"

"Yes."

" Is she...a certain DI?"

"Meaning?"

"Oh, come now Gene. Everyone knows from the minute she stepped through that door that you had the hots for DI Drake." Gene was slightly taken aback.

"Uhm...yeah."

"Then why are you still here?"

"...I don't follow."

"Take your son out. Consider it a very late wedding present." Legget smiled at him, and then grinned at Sam. Sam's crystal blue eyes widened at the sight of the old man's grin, and his bottom lip began to quiver. Gene noticed.

"Oh no Sammy. No, no,no,no,no." But still the lip quivered and began to slowly stick out. "We can go see the Ducks?" Gene offered. This instantly hit home, and Sam's tiny smile returned. _Bugger_ Gene thought, _Now I've got to go feed the ducks like some nancy poof_.


	4. The Birds are EVIL!

_Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No its an...update!_

_Sorry for the wait, damn MSW bin playing up. Inspired by swan who gave me dirty looks when I was at the Race for Life at Aurthurs Seat. I named him Dave._

_May you burn in Hell, Dave. :D_

* * *

Sam squirmed happily as his dad put him in the buggy. Gene had been forced into it. There was no way he could hold Sam still while there weren't ducks. Shaz had found this one in the lost and found (he had absolutely no idea why it was there), and it was relatively new. Gene eventually managed to clip the last buckle in. He grinned in triumph. "There!" He stood back and admired his work. Just then, Shaz walked in.

"Here's that stuff you-" She looked down at Sam. "What on earth?"

"What?" Genes face fell. He looked back at his young son. The straps were all tangled, and hooked over his head. Shaz sighed and bent down to untangle her godson. He just giggled in return.

AT THE PARK

Gene pushed the buggy along head down and muttering, hoping no-one he knew would see him. Ah, if only he had taken the time to look up, he would have noticed the place was empty. Apart from the pigeons. Gene eventually looked up as he reached the edge of the giant lake in the middle of the park. It had 3 ducks and 2 very large, irritable swans. He sighed and sat down on the ground next to Sam. The young boy glanced out across the water, clinging tightly to Edgar. Edgar was the stuffed bear Ray had given to him on his first birthday. He was rarely seen without it. Gene lay back in the grass and closed his eyes. It was so warm; he had rolled his sleeves up and even had his sunglasses on.

Only 10 minutes had passed, then Gene heard it. Sam screaming and yelling. His eyes shot open and he sat up instantly, turning to the boys aid. He checked Sam over. Nothing seemed to be wrong except...

"Edgar." Gene noticed that his sons beloved bear was missing. He swivelled around, and caught the eye of one of the swans. It had Edgar in his mouth and a nasty look in his eye. It was almost evil. Gene lunged at it, but it swooped back onto the water. It was almost laughing at him. Gene growled. _Teach you to upset my son ye bastard._

Without stopping to consider, Gene jumped on the swan. It didn't have time to react. He landed on top of the thing with an almighty crash. After a few minutes struggling, Gene surfaced, Edgar in hands. He waded back onto land and splodged his way over to Sam, who had stopped crying the minute his dad leapt into the water. He handed the soaking bear to Sam, who clung to it for dear life. Gene smiled. He then noticed what was gathering behind the buggy.

Pigeons. Millions of them; beady eyed and evil. He turned back to the lake. The swan was lying face down on top of the water. He had obviously killed it, by accident, he wasn't sure. "We need ti' get outta here Sammy. Now." His voice was hushed, as though he didn't want the birds to hear him. He carefully got up and edged his way round to the back of the buggy and began to push it; very slowly at first, but as he neared the exit he quickened his pace. He quickly glanced behind him. They were following him, like some ominous zombie army. Gene broke into a run, desperate to reach the Quattro before they did. He did, and almost ripped the straps off Sam, flinging the buggy in the back seat and holding Sam desperately to him as closed the door. He sighed and lent back in the seat.

It was only when Sam whimpered, that he looked up. They were on top of his car.

The evil _buggers _were on his beloved Quattro.

They. Will. PAY!

Genes hands gripped the steering wheel as he roared off, sending flocks of pigeons flying off in every direction.

Thank God Alex came home in two days!


	5. Meanwhile, In a hotel somewhere

_A nice, quick update. This time, we take a look at Alex._

_Again, Sam Singleton, Levi McKim and Galry Henderson are all people I know, and again I love you all (for different reasons :D)_

Gene wrapped his arm around Alex's waist. She smiled and lent back into his chest, feeling warm and content. Gene began to nuzzle his nose in her neck, softly kissing her. She turned round to respond...

And promptly fell out of the big hotel bed. Groaning and rubbing her head, Alex got up and got back into bed, pulling the covers right over her head. She had one day left of this stupid thing and then she could go home, to her boys. God, she knew she would miss them, but until you're actually away, you don't comprehend how much.

Unbeknownst to her, there was someone watching her. Two people to be precise. They were standing at her door, looking through the peep hole. They could just see her turning in her sleep.

"What do ya think she's dreamin' bout?"

"Dunno, shoes?"

"Shoes?"

"She's a bird, ain't she?"

DC Singleton and DS McKim stood there. They had been there for about 10 minutes, when their boss, DCI Henderson, walked passed. He had to double back.

"What the hell are you two idiots doing?!"

The two detectives jumped. Sam was the first to answer. "Well, the Super sent us up to get her."

"But...we just can't Guv"

Gary shook his head exasperatedly, snatching the room key off Levi, muttering something about how they were female phobic Divs, and gently opened the door. "Drake?"

Alex groaned and muttered something. Gary cautiously approached and asked again. "Drake? You awake?"

A horse answer replied. "Gene?"

"No luv, Gary. 'Member?"

"Gary? What do you want? Its..." She reached out groggily and grabbed her clock. "...6.30 in the morning! Leave me alone!"

"Super requests your precence."

Alex glared at him. "The 19th century called, they want their language back."

Gary laughed. "You still have to get up."

"Damn."

"I'll leave you to it. Breakfast is downstairs, complete with them French rolls that are really buttery, but gorgeous."

"Croissants?"

"Yeah, them things." Gary headed for the door.

"Thanks Gary, for not being weird or that."

It was half one. Everyone was exhausted, and they still had half an hour till lunch, which was very cruel of them, considering they got up at half 6 that morning. The Super kept droning on and on and on. Nearly everyone had fallen asleep, and he still hadn't noticed. There were only two reliefs. The first was when Levi had fallen asleep and fallen off his chair. The second came when a young reception girl came in. "Phone Call for DI Drake."

"Can't she phone them back? We're in the middle of a very important meeting."

"Said it's urgent."

"Fine." The Super turned to Alex. "Don't take too long Drake."

Alex nodded and got up; carefully moving Gary's sleeping head from her shoulder. He didn't even notice. When she was sure she was out of ear shot and sight, she let out a long breath, as though she had been holding it all through the meeting. She gratefully took the receiver from the young desk girl. "Hello?"

There was a loud crash at the other end of the line, followed by some muffled shouting. Then a mans voice came over the line. "Bolly Kecks! How ya bin?"

"Gene." Alex smiled. It was sweet that he thought to phone.

Hang on. Gene, being _sweet?!_

"What have you done?"

She heard Gene curse. "Nuthin much. Just playing Hide and Seek with Sam." He tried desperately to sound chipper, but it wasn't fooling anyone, especially Alex.

"Really?"

There was another loud crash, followed by Rays voice in the background. "SAMMY, DON'T TOUCH THE BREVIL THING! ITS EVIL!!"

"What the hell is going on over there?"

"Ray is still paranoid over that bastared Brevil thing."

"Any particular reason you phoned apart from to say hello?"

"Yeah, where do you keep the wire cut- hold up, I've got to go. See ya later."

Alex stared at the phone. She was sure he was about to say wire cutters, but why?

Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.


	6. How Sam found the Couch in the Cupboard

_Appaulingly short and appaulingly late. It was supposed to be up on friday. I am soooo sorry. The wire citters thing will be explained later, seperatly (I hope :D) _

_Soooooooooo sorry again. Please feel free to shout at me and make me feel worse, It might prompt me to update more often :D_

* * *

Gene awoke that morning, tired groggy and sore. He tried to sit up, but found he lacked the energy to do so. Looking around, he could make out that he was in the living room lying face down on the sofa. There was a strange sense of something missing. Bedcovers? No, his jacket was slung over his body. Alex? No. He missed her, but this was more like he had misplaced something...

SAM! Gene leapt up, suddenly very alive and awake with energy. The baby was no-where to be seen. Gene was sure Sam had slept under his arm the night before. He ran through the flat desperately calling out. Sam was no-where to be seen. Just when he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, sick with worry, he looked in the cupboard in the hall. It was a big walk in cupboard, and he had put a couch in there not that long ago. Peeking round the door, he let out a huge sigh of relief and sunk to the floor. There, curled up on the couch and sleeping peacefully, was Sam, still fast asleep. He must have crawled through the while Gene was sleeping. Gene finally stood up, composing himself. He went in and picked Sam up, suddenly finding himself unable to let go of his only son. He must have stood there for 10 minutes at least.

* * *

Ray stood outside Gene's office door, competitively playing darts. He was throwing them so hard Gene thought they were going to go through the wall. He just managed to get past him into his office without being impaled on one. It took him a minute, but he had to double back. "Ray?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Where the hell is everyone?" Gene looked around. He was right, the place was empty.

"Dunno. Think Chris is getting cake from the kitchen, but that's about it."

"What do people think this is? It's not bloody Disneyland!"

"GUV!! RAY!!" Chris' cries could be heard from the kitchen. Gene and Ray bolted through, Gene still carrying Sam, who seemed to be enjoy the bouncy movements. They turned in to find Chris wobbling on a chair, desperately clinging to the high cupboard door. "Help, please?"

Ray sighed. "'ang on ye Div." He bent down and gripped Chris' legs. Carfuly moving the chair, he moved slowy upwards so Chris could be sitting his shoulders.

"Ah! Watch me Curly Wurly!"

* * *

"Right, you two ready?" Gene looked towards Ray and Chris, who hand their hands in their pockets and shrugged. Gene sorted Sam in his arms, and the baby grinned. "On we go then."

"Sorry, but where are we going again Guv?"

"To pick up Bolly kecks."


	7. Secret Smile

_Sorry, sorry, sorry. Bloody computer froze then watched Dexter and forgot. Sorry :D poke me with a stick if it makes you feel better :D  
_

* * *

Ray was in the back seat, with Chris, and Sam between them. Sam was fast asleep, and there wasa pack of cards spread over him and his car seat.

"2's?"

"Goldfish."

"What?"

"Goldfish."

"Its go fish you Div. Go – Fish. Two separate words."

"...Oh. Well, go fish."

Ray picked up a card and looked at Sam. "I tell ye Guv, 'e's the most contented baby I've ever seen."

"I know. He 'ardly ever crys. Pure bloody bliss."

* * *

Alex looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 6 am. Her train wouldn't leave for another 12 hours. She could do anything between now and then. There was a beauty spa downstairs. _Gene would appreciate that _Alex grinned cheekily to herself at the thought of his face. It would be nice to see him again after 4 days four days of these stuffed shirts. Well, all apart from Gary, Sam and Levi. They were so funny. It was like being back home. Sam was like Chris, Levi like Ray and Gary like Gene (But they just weren't the same). Smiling once more to herself, Alex got up and dressed in a pair of slack jeans and a low cut top, making her way down to the Spa.

* * *

Gene eventually marched into the hotel lobby, 3 hour after the predicted time it takes to get there. Of course, all the blame was put on Chris. He had the map, and he was the one who read it upside down. So, there they were. In the lobby of one of the fanciest hotels in Scotland. As impressive as it was, it was quite depressing. The reason they hadn't went in the first place was that the last time they went to a conference like this, they were put up in the shittiest hotel in existence. Now they were just taking the piss. Anyway, Gene wandered over to the reception desk. "Ehm...'ello love. D'ya have any idea where..."

"The CID Conference?"

Gene gave he girl a puzzled look. "...yeah. How d'ya know?"

The girl smiled and pointed towards the noticed board on the other side of the room. It read "CID CONFERENCE '81 - HOTEL FULLY BOOKED ALL WEEK" in big bold letters. Gene gave the girl and sheepish glance. "Yeah, I knew that. Thanks."

He walked over the corridor opposite, but turned to Ray and Chris at the last minute. "You two, stay 'ere with 'im."

"Rodger that boss." Chris said through chewing his gum, and sat down on the sofa with Ray, Sam beside him. Gene made his way out the lobby and to the giant conference room down the hall. Someone caught his eye as he continued further.

"Gary?"

The man turned. "Gene?"

"GARY!" Gene was delighted to see someone so familiar to him. He marched over and shook his hand, looking him up and down. After a minute, he frowned. "You jammy bastard."

Gary laughed. "From you, I take that as a compliment. You're not so bad yourself, haven't changed a bit."

"Thanks."

"So, why are you here? Haven't seen you all week, so you can't have been here."

"Just picking up me DI."

Gary nodded in understanding. He promptly changed the subject. "I tell ya, there are a couple of good lookin' birds here."

Gene raised an eyebrow, hoping the his old friend wasn't about to say something he would later regret about his wife. But luckily, Gary's eyes moved from Gene, to over his shoulder. "Talk of the Devil, here's one now."

Gene turned. There, walking down the corridor, head bowed, was Alex. He knew it was her, no-one else could be that tired, yet that georgous. She looked up, and stopped. "Gene?"

He grinned at her. Alex's face burst into a wide smile and she ran the rest of the distance toward him, throwing her arms around his neck. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Ti get out ya daft cow."

Gary looked at the, slightly confused. "You know each other?"

They both turned. "Gary, this is my DI and georous, if not slightly mental, wife." Gene said proudly. Alex gavr him a look of mock shock, and play hit him on the arm.

"_That's_ your Gene?!"

Alex nodded. Then, suddenly a thought struck her. "Is Sam here?"

"Yeah, 'e's with Chris 'n' Ray in the Lobby."

Alex ginned and ran down to see her son. Gary watched her, then turned to Gene. "You jammy bastard."

Gene just laughed and patted his mate's shoulder as he followed after his wife.

* * *

Chris and Ray were continuing their earlier game of cards on one of the side tables when Alex walked in. "Chris; Ray..." She looked around. "Where's Sam?"

Chris looked down beside him, but the child had gone missing. Rappidly, he jumped up, and looked around. Alex's face was slowly going into a snarl. That was, until, they heard the most surprising noise any of them could have heard.

"Mummy!"

Alex whirled round. There, pearched on the edge of a seat opposite her, was Sam, his arms outstreached and glee at seeing his mother written all over his face. She slowly walked over to him, Gene (who had just arrived) in tow.

"What did you say sweetheart?"

Sam turned to Gene. Taking a deep breath, he managed to force his second word out. "Daddy."

Alex was astonished. She picked him up, and her and Gene were praising him like mad. Gene eventually took him off of Alex, and turned him to face Chris. "You kno who that is lad?"

Sam thought for a moment, took another deep breath and proudly said "Div".

"Thats right! Oh, you're a smart one!"

Alex could only laugh.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was back home, Gene lay sleeping on the couch. It was the most hours sleep he had had in four days. Alex came through from putting Sam to bed. She tip-toed over to the TV and turned it off. Just as she was about to leave, she turned back. Bending down to Gene's sleeping body, she moved a stray lock from his face an kissed his forehead, whispering "Im proud of you".

She could have sworn there was a small grunt of thanks and that the corner of his lips curled just that little bit more into a secret smile.


End file.
